The Kyuubi Hunt
by Sweetsong
Summary: AU, NaruSasu When the annual Kyuubi Hunt rolls around during Sasuke's sixteenth year, Konoha receives a strange request from the demon fox himself: Give me Uchiha Sasuke and Konoha will be left alone.


This is only **part 1 of the prologue! The prologue is not finished! **The second part will come soon, most likely next week. I'm only posting this part because this is the only part that's finished and I want to get it out… or else I'll never stop obsessing over it.

**Pairings:** NaruSasu, Top!Naru Bottom!Sasu (My mission statement in the Naruto fandom is to spread and encourage this pairing!!)

**The Kyuubi Hunt**

**Prologue**

Little, eight-year old Sasuke laid quiet and still on his tatami mat, his ears straining to make out the shuffling movement and half-muffled conversation downstairs. The twelfth annual Kyuubi Hunt was due to commence at the crest of dawn—a scarce two hours away—and his father and older brother, Itachi, were in the midst of last minute preparations. His mother had sent him off to bed earlier than his usual bedtime, intending to wake him before sunrise to see his father and Itachi off. Sasuke, however, was so excited he barely slept a wink—his young mind was too preoccupied conjuring glorious, vivid scenes of the hunt to succumb to slumber.

The campaign usually befell this time of year during the hot depths of summer. It was the season when the demon fox went into heat and left his lair to prowl the surrounding forests for a potential human mate. For weeks the male contingent of Konoha, from fresh-eyed youths to battle-hardened veterans alike, channelled their energy into honing their skills and sharpening their spears in preparation for the upcoming hunt.

It was also Itachi's first time partaking in the campaign, despite being only thirteen and three years shy of the minimum required age. No one protested his involvement though. Having passed the ANBU exams with flying colours at the tender age of twelve (and came out ranking within the top five to boot!), Itachi had crafted himself a reputation as a child prodigy in Konoha. He'd been winning accolades since he was five, and it was often predicted that once he reached his full potential, his skill would even surpass those of the clan heads. Sasuke, who greatly idolized his brother, swore to one day be equal in terms of skill and strength as Itachi.

Father would be the first to wound the Kyuubi, but it would be brilliant Itachi that deals the finishing hand, Sasuke decided. The other hunters, of course, would be present to witness such a remarkable deed in Konoha history.

When it came time to bid his father and Itachi farewell, Sasuke eagerly leapt from under his blanket and flew down the stairs. His enthusiasm was evidence of his lack of sleep and was greeted by laughs from his parents. Itachi as always remained stoic.

He jumped into his father's outstretched, welcoming arms, and the man easily scooped him up as if he weighed a kitten. Fugaku cradled his younger son to his chest and kissed his temple. Sasuke, despite being eight and "too old" in his book to be cuddled by his parents, relented just this once.

"Be a good boy and take care of your mother while we're gone, all right?" Fugaku whispered lovingly into Sasuke's little ear. "Remember what I taught you."

Sasuke nodded earnestly. "Will you be home soon?" he asked shyly. His father was a highly powerful shinobi, and despite their familial intimacy, Sasuke couldn't help but regard his father at times with a certain, credited level of timidity.

"I shall try," Fugaku chuckled and set Sasuke down after a last fond nuzzle.

It was now Itachi's turn. The young man—a mere adolescent, really, but the way he carried himself pronounced a maturity exceeding his years—moved so he was in front of Sasuke. Raising his index finger, he gently poked Sasuke's forehead in a gesture he knew quite well Sasuke disliked. Like any older sibling, he enjoyed teasing his little brother slightly more than his allowance.

The poke had the desired effect: Sasuke was now pouting adorably at him, his small eyebrows knitted in a cute, indignant fashion.

"Don't wait up," Itachi said, then added with a distinct hint of mild mockery, "_little_ boys need their sleep."

Sasuke's scowl deepened. "I'm not that much younger than you!"

Then a suddenly serious Itachi dropped to his knees so they were at eyelevel. He leaned close and drew his brother into a loose embrace.

"Just you wait and see, Sasuke. I'll end this ridiculous crusade today, and there won't be any more of this Kyuubi talk to endure," he swore solemnly next to Sasuke's ear so that no words could drift into their parents' hearing.

"Really? Promise?" Sasuke couldn't help but shyly confirm, holding out the little finger of his hand.

"Promise." Itachi linked his own calloused finger with Sasuke's tiny one and shook.

The little boy immediately brightened at the prospect. A promise was a promise, and Itachi was known to always keep his word. (Well, unless it came to training with Sasuke in which Itachi somehow always found an excuse to deflect from his promise.) He couldn't wait to hear news of Itachi's dazzling triumph over the demon fox that has tormented the village for so long!

"All right now. If you two don't leave at this very moment, you'll be left behind! Take care and come home in one piece. Got it?" Mikoto broke in, forcing a strangled smile and struggling to keep the brimming tears at bay.

"Good-bye then, dear. We _will_ come home," assured Fugaku.

A few more exchanged kisses, one last family hug, and the two males turned away from their ancestral home to depart in the direction of the town's centre square. Sasuke continued to watch them hand-in-hand with his mother from the doorstep until the night engulfed them and he could no longer discern their figures from the darkness.


End file.
